Forever and Always
by SkylieSmiley
Summary: Stiles has been in love with Emma since the first day they met. Now he's gonna ask her something that brings tears to a women's eyes.


Forever and Always

Stiles' POV

I guided a blindfolded Emma on the hard ground. I was just a minute away from showing her the most beautiful place I know. Unfortunately, it took like thirty minutes to get there. But it was worth it. I was so happy that we lived near the shore.

I guided her by the shoulders down the not-so steep hill covered in sand. I told her to stay where she was as I quickly set up the blanket and put the picnic basket down. I made her favorite homemade turkey sandwiches.

"Stiles, hurry up! You're making me nervous," she whined.

"Okay, Emmy. You can take the blindfold off now," I said smirking. She took the blindfold off and I could hear a gasp escape her lips.

Emma's POV

"Okay, Emmy. You can take the blindfold off now," he said. Even with a blindfold on I could tell Stiles was smirking. I giggled and slowly slipped the blindfold away from my eyes. I gasped when I saw what was in front of me. There was a picnic basket on top of a blanket. Stiles lite some candles. We were on a beach. The moon was shining, and reflecting on the water. It was truly a sight to see.

"Oh my..." I trailed off. I was speechless. Everything seemed so perfect. It WAS perfect. HE was perfect.

"I used to come here all the time with my mom and dad," he said, "And I wanted to take my favorite girl here," he smiled at me.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said kissing me. "Shall we eat?"

"We shall," I said copying his voice. He laughed and we sat down. He made me turkey sandwiches. He knew they were my favorite. Like I said, he's perfect.

"I think you're perfect, it's not me," he said reading my mind.

"Wha...how'd you know I was thinking that?" I asked in amazement.

"I know what you think after I do something for you," he laughed. "Your face right now..." his laugh picked up and pretty soon he had tears streaming down his face.

"So you think my face is funny?" I said sounding angry. "I'm truly offended Stiles. You can go and get yourself a new girlfriend, because we're OVER." I got up and turned to walk away, but when my back was to him I was smiling.

"Wait Emma..." he started.

I turned back around and said, "Gotcha. That'll teach you to laugh at my face."

"You scared me. I was about to start crying," he said sighing with relief.

"You'd cry for me?" I asked.

"Babe, I'd die for you," he said smiling. With that, our lips were pressed together. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the blanket, gently setting me on the blanket and climbing on top of me, all without breaking the kiss. He moved to my neck, and I started to moan.

Stiles' POV

'It's now or never' I thought. I pulled away. "Emma?" I asked nervously. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead," she said smiling. I climbed off of her and helped her stand up.

As we looked into each other's eyes, I got down on one knee, took out a velvet box from my pocket and took her left hand.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" she asked in shocked.

"Emma, I've been in love with you since the day I met you. You make me smile when I'm sad, we can talk for hours without losing interest in our conversations, I love falling asleep next to you, your my top priority, You love me despite all my faults, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I like spending most of my time with you, you're like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life. And the only other girl I will ever love is our daughter. Will you marry me?" I asked with all my confidence.

Emma's POV

"...Will you marry me? He asked. 'Oh my god!' I thought. I had tears in my eyes. Did he just say what I think he just said?

"Yes!" I said sniffing in excitement.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" I told him. He slipped the ring on my finger. The ring was the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It had two rings, the bottom one just a row of diamonds. And the top had a diamond that wasn't too big, not gaudy at all. And little diamonds surrounding that. It was beautiful.

Stiles stood up and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he spinned me around.

He put me down and he said, "I love you so much" I wiped the tears of joy off my face.

"I love you too." I said with no hesitation. "Forever and always," with that I brought my lips to his and kissed him passionately


End file.
